


Simple Questions

by Konamon



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konamon/pseuds/Konamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just of late Pyro began using the word ‘may I’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Questions

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. This is really short.

“Engii, mmay I comm iin?”

“MMay I ttouchh tths machiinne?”

“MMay I oopn iit?” 

“MMay I eeat tths?”

“MMay I llook aat yohr worrk?”

“MMay I sttay a littlle bbit llonggr?”

 

Just of late Pyro began using the word ‘may I’.  
The word made Engineer surprised and he experienced a novel sensation.  
He almost hadn't heard the word ‘may I’ in the base. And he also rarely used polite words since he had joined the team.  
After all, the base is full of the words that make moms around the world raise eyebrows, and slang is part of everyday conversation.  
In the place like that, hearing some polite words was music to his ears. Even if it was a fragment.  
The word reminded him of his childhood. Whenever he said ‘Can I’ carelessly, his mother used to correct him ‘May I’.

Engineer remembered the day Pyro had suddenly said the word.

“MMay I aask a favorr?” 

It was the first time he used it.  
Pyro asked him to tell a story about Texas. It was a unusually rainy day and Pyro looked a little melancholy.  
Engineer told some stories to him until he chuckled.

Probably, he learned it from television. He has been interested in television lately. In his free time, he has been sitting in front of the television, adapting his flamethrower, or coming up to Engineer and he asked something.

However all of the things Pyro asked him were obvious it would be allowed. Pyro was never tired of asking, and he repeated it day after day.  
At the beginning it seemed strange. But shortly after, Engineer realized the reason for his behavior.  
It was a sort of game for Pyro. The game that enjoying being allowed to do something.  
One by one, as often as his little wish is fulfilled, something might fill up inside him.  
If it would be helpful for Pyro's life, there is no reason to refuse it.

 

And also today, Pyro comes to him as usual.  
He watched Engineer and twisted his body, then said finally. 

“Engii, I hhave a qquesstion...mmay I aask yoh?”

Through the mask he fancied he could see there were hope and anxiety in Pyro's eyes.  
His voice sounded nervous. It seemed he was afraid of receiving the answer ‘no’.  
Then Engineer replied.  
He is always ready to answer all of the questions, and he could say this over and over again.

“Of course you can.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I apologize for my poor writing.


End file.
